Eraser
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Neliel and Nnoitora, a series of drabbles combined into one monster chapter.


**Eraser **

_(A/N: Another NelNnoi fic based on Nine Inch Nails. This one is far simpler. It's going to be a series of 13 drabble-like things with two-word titles from the song __**Eraser**__ by Nine Inch Nails. Ooh joy. I'll probably finish this in a day or two, so it'll just be a huge chapter, because I am lazy._

_  
More Nnoi than Nel, more than likely. If I'm wrong, well, I'm wrong, and it's more Neliel! Whatever. Short things that are easy to read. Yay me.) _

**Need You**

If Nnoitora could express how much he needed Neliel in words, he would choose not to.

He liked to lead himself to believe that he was independent, and he had no need for her. Even after she was gone, he told himself that.

While her words and complexes drifted through his head, he told himself that they were his thoughts.

There was nothing of Neliel left in him, when he had become a mere shell. She had hollowed him out. She had drawn him in and sucked him dry. He needed her to exist. He could not live on his own.

Most of all, he could not have sex on his own.

**Dream You **

He awoke on more than one occasion to cold sweat dripping down the side of his face due to a nightmarish vision of Neliel.

He suppressed a scream as her face slid across his line of vision, her features eerily realistic.

He could not end the dreams of her, no matter how many times he tried to fill the void with other women, and sometimes even other men.

He was not discriminate in his lovers by any means, though he would hardly call them lovers, but rather walking vaginas or assholes.

Neliel was a better fuck than any of them, though he could attach her face to any other body if he needed to.

**Find You**

He found her in his dreams.

He found her in his thoughts.

He found her staring at him from across the hall, her eyes demanding him what exactly he thought he was doing. Not that it mattered to her by any means, but she liked to intrude in his life whenever possible.

He found her everywhere he went, even if her physical evidence was not present.

He was tired of finding her. He was tired of ever being the seeker, and never the hidden one. She was not doing a good job of hiding herself, anyway. It wasn't as though it was hard to sight her in his thoughts.

What he did not know was that it was the same way for her.

**Taste You**

His tongue swiped across the side of her face, moving upward and back down until he was meeting her lips, desperately trying to seek entry.

He was met with resistance. For whatever reason, she did not wish to grant him with her taste just yet.

She would not let him kiss her, and he knew it was impossible to figure her out.

His hands cupped her cheeks, her face slightly moist from his probing tongue. He wanted to know if she had the faintly sweet taste of decay, or rotting flesh, or what.

Slowly, he moved until he was plugging her nose with thumb and forefinger, and she was forced to open her mouth for breath.

He took that chance to find out that, for whatever reason, she tasted like candied apples.

**Fuck You**

"Fuck you."

She had heard the phrase fall uselessly from his lips many a time. Never had she taken it to heart, for his fucking was done at night, within her bed.

The feel of his arm slung around her shoulders lazily repulsed her, but strangely enough it was exhilarating enough for her to want to go on until he was inside of her, moving until they both cried out their delight.

It was not always so great, for sometimes she had no satisfaction, and in place, she received sexual frustration.

A sexually frustrated Neliel was equal to menopause times six.

**Use You**

Neliel had several uses for Nnoitora.

The main one, in her eyes, was as a sex toy of sorts. She could degrade him physically in any way and gain satisfaction. He was always willing to expand her sexual knowledge, and for who knows why, she was always willing to expand his in return.

He satisfied a deeply sadistic streak somewhere within her. The side of her that liked to watch others suffer liked to force him into submission.

She liked to control him. She liked to do so many things to him.

The one thing she could never do to him was to kill him.

**Scar You**

He knew it when his blade struck her flesh. Her flesh that had never been broken, bruised, or blemished. Skin that, before meeting his touch, had been utterly flawless.

He knew that, were he to see the scar again, he would take great pride in it. He had caused the first break in her skin, and the first scar to adorn Neliel Tu Oderschvank's body.

Nnoitora felt that anyone would be proud of such an accomplishment. He had brought Neliel down from her high horse.

She had no right to act so high and mighty, but he had inherited the right she had claimed by being the cause of her downfall.

**Break You**

Her will existed to break his. Her life existed to exceed him, and to break his spirit.

She had the power to do a great deal of things, but the one thing she strove for was to push Nnoitora to the breaking point. She had done so many times, and with perilous results, and she wanted to see just how far she could take it.

In her last seconds as a conscious adult, she realized she had not taken it far enough.

**Lose Me**

She had been lost. He had lost her. What he did not know was that she would return.

His despair was endless. His despair was passionate in its depths. He possessed no despair. There was no depression; there was no anguish over her defeat.

If anything, he felt guilt, and the occasional pang of loneliness. She had completed him in a way nothing had ever done. She had been something different.

Neliel had been the butter to Nnoitora's toast, and without her, he just had a dry, crunchy, hot piece of bread.

**Hate Me**

He wished she would have hated him the way he hated her. If she had, it would have made things so much easier.

They could have avoided each other. They could have been enemies from afar, rather than from right beside each other.

He always remembered the old adage.

'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'

He really wished it hadn't applied to himself and Neliel.

**Smash Me**

It was a day like any other. It dawned clear and dark over the desert world of Hueco Mundo.

Neliel's eyes opened, and she knew as she shifted from sleep to awareness that her life would change drastically that day.

She did not know in what way, but gut instinct told her it was definitely not good.

Going by her gut, Neliel deduced that whatever happened would be caused by Nnoitora.

Thus, it wasn't too much of a surprise to discover her fraccion lying in a couple puddles of their own blood and subsequently have her skull smashed in.

**Erase Me**

What Nnoitora hadn't realized when he made his plans to 'erase' Neliel was that her memory would always haunt him.

He hadn't killed her, and thus she would never be truly erased from the world. Even if she had been erased from existence, she would always run through his head.

She was a child, sure, but that meant so little. She couldn't remember a damn thing, and in theory that would mean she was erased, but her thoughts and views ran through Nnoitora's head constantly.

Leaving Neliel in a puddle of blood could never erase the things that Nnoitora remembered, the past that he so valued.

**Kill Me**

It wasn't until Nnoitora was on his final legs in battle that he realized the one way to get himself rid of Neliel for once and for all.

"Kill me!"

He had to die. He wanted to die. It was a battle, and one of them had to walk away while the other one dissipated.

Obviously, his opponent, captain of eleventh company, was well suited to kill him. Nnoitora was stubborn and his values would not be changed. He would die, or he would die.

If he died, there would be no more Neliel infringing on his thoughts.

His slate would be wiped clean. He could reverse karma. He could be the antagonist rather than the antagonized.

That, and dying on his feet in a battle had been his wet dream since he hit puberty.

-End-


End file.
